The Pink Bracelet
by PanchoPojoxx
Summary: After running into a girl in the hallway, he finds her bracelet on the ground and is set on giving it back to her. Throughout the day he watches for a girl with a pink bow. Only to find her... as his neighbor? ::CS oneshot:: -MUNKIEMANGO IS BACK BABY-


The Pink Bracelet

**By Oopsie Crazy xx  
**

_Oof._

"Watch out where you're going retard." He growled as he picked himself off the floor. As he stood on his feet he flicked his chartreuse hair away from his eyes. He frowned as he looked at the figure picking up their things off the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, once finished gathering her things.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as she stood and walked away in a hurry.

His eyes went to where she once stood and noticed a small bracelet with pink beads. He bent down to pick it up and twirled the accessory in his fingers. Looking back up and down the hall, he barely spotted her figure and her brunette ponytail being held by a pink bow swaying to and fro as she walked. Opening his mouth, he was about to call to her, but the bell rang. Classroom doors opened and student filed out, filling the hallway in no time.

That was the last he saw of the girl; for now.

* * *

He had placed the bracelet in his pocket and throughout the rest of the day, scanned his classes for a brunette ponytail. There were plenty of brunettes and plenty of ponytails, but none of them had or held a pink bow. Maybe she ditched her bow and just let her hair hang down? Nah, it was a possibility but it didn't seem like she would be the kind to do that.

At lunch he sat with his friends their regular table, but once in a while he would scan the cafeteria, trying to find the girl with the pink bow. One of his friends noticed him as he did.

"Hey, what're you looking for?"

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head and looked back down, but his eyes glanced upward.

There she was, just about to walk out the cafeteria. Her hair was held in a ponytail with a pink bow. Leaving his food he stood up and walked out the cafeteria and glanced down the hall. She turned the corner and her pursued her.

He turned the corner and found that she had disappeared once again. His brows furrowed as he looked around and wondered where she had gone to. Then the bell rang once again and students filled the hallways, ruining his chances of finding her once again.

Sighing, he placed his hands into his pockets and turned around, walking to his class. His fingers played with the bracelet in his pocket, as his mind began swirling with thoughts about the girl.

* * *

He walked home, with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He flicked his bangs away from his eyes as he neared his home. Looking to the house beside him he noticed a large truck with men unloading things from the back. Near the door of the home stood a man and woman, they smiled at each other as they watched the men bring the things into the house.

Then there she was, he stopped dead in his tracks. She came out of the house with her hair in a pink bow. He could see her face much better now. The light from the sun made her cobalt eyes shine, but they didn't match the small frown on her lips. She walked down the driveway and to the mailbox.

He walked right passed his own house and towards her. He was sure she didn't notice him and he chuckled at her obliviousness. He was a few steps away from her when she looked up at him and tilted her head curiously, her brown bangs fell slightly over her eyes. He found that a little cute.

"May I asked who you are?" she said with a quirked brow.

He shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "Just someone who's returning something."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

He pulled the bracelet out of his pocket with a smirk. "This."

He watched her face light up and a smile consume her features. "Oh my gosh!" In a moment she embraced him happily.

"You have no idea how hard I've been looking for this!"

He chuckled. "I have an idea."

She let go and put the bracelet back on her wrist. "Where'd you find it?"

"You dropped it after we ran into each other in the hall. I figured I'd give it back to you."

"Oh my gosh! That was you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

He placed a finger on her lips and chuckled again. "It's okay, I've been trying to catch you all day. It's not hard spotting a girl with a pink bow in her hair, but it's hard trying to catch up to you."

She blushed. "Sorry, I guess I didn't realized I was being chased after," then her blush continued, "I mean, not like... not like you were chasing after me in that kind of way. I was-"

He chuckled again. "I get it, I get it. So," he looked at the house, "you're the new neighbors."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just started school today, so I was in a hurry. Sorry for running into you again.... um..."

"Drew."

"Oh, I'm May. Sorry for running into you again, Drew." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"No problem." He looked over at his house and saw his parents pull up into the driveway. "Looks like I gotta go."

"I'll see you later then... Drew."

He nodded at her. "Yeah." Then he began walking towards his house, but stopped and looked back at her with a smirk.

"Oh, and the bow looks cute on you May. You should keep it."

Then he continued walking but heard May giggle. "Hey Drew."

"Hm?"

"There's a huge piece of gum stuck to your butt."

There was only one thing that went through his mind at that moment.

_Fuck._

**-x.x.x-**

It's been such a long time since I've written contestshipping. Sorry if... if they seem a little out of character, I was experimenting. X3 Btw, if you have no clue who I am, I'm empty . journal or better known as MunkieMango. XD Yes, I've returned.... eheh.

Anyway, this is dedicated to Viv! (Sallie Love.) Because she really wanted me to write a oneshot. XD


End file.
